Someone's Happy Ending
by paige-diamonds
Summary: Pansy loves Draco to the point of stalking him a bit to find out whether his heart lies with her. Warning: Hints of slash and crude humour. ONESHOT poetry with a storyline.


_"From afar I spy him,_

_He is surreal as a dream."_

I could hear Professor McGonagall droning on about transfiguring a troll into a relatively smarter creature. And I know I ought to be taking notes, or pretending to be mildly interested, despite my opinion that trolls and all other organisms resembling them (here I flick my well mascara-ed eyes pointedly at Crabbe and Goyle) will never attain an intelligence level surpassing flobberworms. I set down my quill and allowed my eyes to wander to the eye candy draped lazily on a chair in the other corner of the room.

Draco Malfoy was demonstrating the traits of Slytherin student notoriety. Leaning back on his chair so that it balances precariously on two legs, he was not paying attention to McGonagall's lecture either. I let my eyes linger on him, blonde hair veiling his stormy grey eyes and his slim body which was a stark contrast to Crabbe and Goyle (who were completely lost to the lesson on making themselves less dim witted). I batted my lashes at him, knowing full well the coquettish move was missed by him. Unfortunately, this time Goyle, who had glanced my way - or was it looked? His eyes are too small for me to distinguish clearly- did not miss it. He sent a drooling flying kiss in return and I instantly lost my appetite for dinner.

_"For he is within my touch_

_But not within my reach."_

I spied Draco heading back towards the Common Room without his two cumbersome cavemen. I picked up my pace and caught up with him. "Evening, Pansy," came his curt greeting. I slip my arm around his and we proceeded on our way. He always allowed me to be intimate with him, but he never reciprocates the same affection.

We parted ways once inside the Common Room. "I'll expect to see you at the Great Hall later, Pansy," he says. I kiss him on both cheeks like I always do. When I drew back, I permitted my eyes to search his handsome face for possible signs of reaction. If there were any, he hid it all too well. Halfway up the stairs to the girl's dormitory (somewhere no boys are ever allowed into but all boys have been to anyhow), I turned around to send him a flying kiss. But all my intentions were disposed of by my better judgement. Goyle was in the room and Draco was distracted by Blaise Zabini who had brought his boyfriend Seamus Finnigan in for a snogfest.

_" There is a throne in his heart cold,_

_That I now know to be fool's gold."_

Draco sat at my side during dinner. We Slytherins like dinner to be held with a more formal air unlike the other houses where dinner is essentially a foodfight. And because Crabbe and Goyle eat primitively, so that neantheral men look civilised, both are made to sit at the table's end. Draco who seems unaffected by the two's eating habits sat in the seat of honour that seperated prehistoric apes from civilisation. Placing my knife to the side of my plate, I scanned the hall and did not miss the daggers other girls were throwing at me for being seated next to Draco Malfoy.

All girls naturally wanted to be in my shoes. But if only they could see the Draco from these custom-made designer shoes, perhaps they wouldn't be so envious. It's true that I am Draco's closest female confident. But it's completely inaccurate to say that I am his bitch. I am not the one seated in his heart's throne, however much I wish. The gold rush to win his heart is but a rush for nothing at all.

_" For__ like many others I stand in line,_

_A line he spares no glimpse."_

After dinner, everyone who was obeying the curfew rule or were too tired to break it were back in their respective Common Rooms. Except for Finnigan, because at dinner someone slipped Sticky Solution into his pumpkin juice and when he kissed Blaise in a wild Tongue Tango, the two of them got stuck right in the puckers. Unhurried footsteps down the boy's dormitory staircase told of Draco coming down them. Checking their hair and make-up, girls launched themselves closer to the stairs in what they think were provocative positions. Draco spared them little glance. I am compelled to say that the girls would have better luck if they placed a feminine pin-up version of Snape at the stairs. Just imagine Snape in a bikini and boy shorts with a bushy blonde hairdo...humping a broom.

"_I dog his steps with __ardence_

_His stride a haughty dance."_

It was already close to midnight when he went out the Common Room doors. I don't mean to be a nosy parker but I was curious as to why he went out. I had observed for the past month that every night he'd go out around this time. Not making a sound, I slipped out behind him. He threw a cautious glance over his shoulder (one which I dodged) and quickened his steps. Even now he strode as though he owned the place, just as he does during the day. Ought most of the corridors be called "Draco's catwalk"?

"_Silently now he rounds the corner,_

_Into loving arms and __carressing__ lips"_

As he rounded the corner and up the steps of the Astronomy Tower, I felt a sense of dread and foreboding that I am soon to discover why he never reciprocates affection to me or anyone I know. I hesitated, I didn't want to know the answer. I was certain that I would be greatly distressed and hurt. But I was curious. And I'll admit I was and still am nosy.

I can see the arms reaching out to embrace him now. But what was that? Those arms are not soft and feminine as I expected. The moonlight illuminates the thin scar on the hands that surely must belong to a boy. Indeed, the hand clamped to Draco's buttocks had these words sliced into them "I must not tell lies".

I can see the face of the mystery man now as he pushes Draco against the wall. As they kiss, Mr. Mystery turns and reveals his face, the face of the Boy who Lives.

"_Of no other_

_But the Boy who Lives"_

Green eyes looking at me were the last thing I remembered before I fell down the Astronomy Tower stairs in shock.


End file.
